


First Impressions

by LainaFantasy



Series: Laina's Voltron Stories [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And I'm never gonna write the rest of the fic, Bad Puns, Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Matt Holt, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), First Meetings, Galaxy Garrison, I Don't Even Know, It was just a scene I wrote, Lesbian Original Character, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, So idk just have this random conversation, Team Bonding, everyone's queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LainaFantasy/pseuds/LainaFantasy
Summary: Shiro's just trying to get through training at the Garrison. He's got a good team, and things are going well. Then, something happens that leaves Shiro and his engineer, Alexis, without a communications officer. Who can step up?





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly proud of this, but I did have a lot of fun writing it. It was supposed to be the first scene for a larger fic, but that's not going to happen, so just have this random conversation.  
> Warning for bad puns and mild joking about stereotypes? Nobody's being mean though. Just figured I'd clarify that. They're just having fun.

When Shiro first met Matt Holt, he was a little mentally preoccupied. To be fair, he was going through quite a lot. Just as his team at the Garrison was preparing for a major test coming up the very next day in the simulator, his team’s communications officer was called aside by a school administrator. His face had gone pale, but he tried to reassure Shiro that nothing was wrong and that he’d be back in a moment.

An entire hour of stressing and wondering later, Shiro and his team’s engineer, Alexis, were called to answer some questions about the communications officer’s actions, and… well, long story short, the communications officer had been caught cheating by hacking into school systems and viewing the simulation data before going into the simulator. He was immediately expelled, leaving the team short a person the day before their test, and Shiro really felt like he’d failed himself and Alexis by not noticing that their third team member was cheating. She reassured Shiro that it wasn’t his fault, but that did little to make the team leader feel better.

An hour before curfew, Shiro and Alexis were called back to the practice room, where a nervous-looking redhead kid who was at least a year younger than Shiro was standing awkwardly. “H-hi, you must be Takashi and Alexis,” he ventured. “My name is Matt Holt.”

Shiro held out his hand for a handshake. “Please, call me Shiro. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Matt.” He tried to keep his tone light and optimistic, but it had been a _long_ day already.

Matt took his hand, visibly trying to keep up a friendly smile, which probably meant that Shiro had failed to not sound intimidating. _Great._ Shiro had already scared the kid.

“Yo, Matt,” Alexis called.

Matt immediately turned toward her, his eyes wide. “Yeah?”

Alexis gave Matt her best unnerving smile, and Shiro made a mental note to berate her about that later. She shouldn’t be _trying_ to scare off their new teammate, dang it. “What’s ‘Matt’ short for? Doormat?”

Shiro closed his eyes and clenched his jaw, mentally counting to ten. Alexis should really save this kind of teasing until at least day 2…

“Mathematics,” Matt said, not missing a beat _and_ somehow keeping a straight face.

Alexis raised her eyebrows at him, and Matt’s expression cracked into a small smirk. Alexis burst out laughing – not just chuckling, fully laughing out loud. Matt joined her with some snickers of his own, and Shiro couldn’t help but chuckle a little, though he was more amused about Alexis’ reaction than anything else.

“Oh _man_ , you’ve got spunk, kid,” Alexis declared, positively beaming at him.

“Thanks!” Matt’s smile was much more natural now that the tension had melted away. “So, what does ‘Alexis’ stand for?”

“It doesn’t stand for anything,” Alexis lied. “It’s actually two words, ‘a Lexus’, like the type of car.”

Matt nodded sagely, like she’d imparted some great wisdom, while his eyes glimmered with that signature sparkle of a troublemaker. “I see… But are you sure it isn’t Subaru?”

Shiro couldn’t quite hold back his amused snort, and the other two immediately looked over at him. “S-sorry,” Shiro managed to say around a laugh, “it’s just…”

“I mean,” Matt ventured, “I figured it probably wasn’t any kind of coincidence that she’s wearing a flannel shirt tied around her waist. I might as well dye my hair pink, purple, and blue for how subtle that is.” His grin became flirtier and a little cocky as he jokingly added, “Besides, no one but a lesbian could possibly resist my charms.”

Alexis wore a look of utter betrayal as she glared at Shiro. “Shiro,” she hissed, “you’re supposed to keep that on the down-low.”

Shiro put his hands up in surrender. “I didn’t even say anything! Besides, you worry too much. The school doesn’t care that I’m out, so why would anyone give you a hard time?”

“You’re the golden boy,” Alexis muttered.

“Out?” Matt asked, looking over at Shiro curiously.

“Yeah, I’m bisexual,” Shiro stated, “or possibly pansexual. I’m not quite sure.”

“Bi-buddies!” Matt exclaimed, holding his hand up toward Shiro for a high-five. Amused, Shiro returned it.

Alexis playfully scoffed at the boys. “Alright Math and Zero, let’s get started on training.”

Shiro was perplexed. “Zero??”

“Jealous, Lexus?” Matt asked teasingly.

Alexis raised an eyebrow at him. “You wish, Calculus.”

“Honda.”

“Actually,” Shiro interjected, trying to put a stop to this, “her name is Alexandria.”

Alexis turned a rather murderous glare to Shiro while Matt’s expression shifted to a mischievous grin. “Alright, Library.”

The glare was turned on Matt now. “Algebra,” she countered.

“Enough, please,” Shiro interrupted, trying to end this.

“Shut up, Top Gun.”

Matt’s face lit up. “You watch old movies, too?!” he asked excitedly.

All malice immediately vanished from Alexis’ face as her features lit up in a sincere smile. “Yeah! Those ancient classics are so terrible and so marvelous all at once. I love old action movies.”

Matt looked like a kid in a candy store. “My favorite are the old sci-fi space exploration movies. Nearly all of the science is wrong, of course, but it’s fun to see what people imagined a spacefaring future would look like. And don’t get me started on the aliens!”

Shiro groaned. The end was near.

“ALIENS?!” Alexis exclaimed. “Do you believe in aliens??”

“Hell yeah, I do!” Matt agreed. “I want to be the first human ever to make verified contact with an alien!”

“Ha, not if I beat you to it!” Alexis exclaimed.

“Guys, please, can we get started on practice?” Shiro begged. The other two had the grace to look a little sheepish. Maybe Shiro should have left it there, but… “Besides, if I’m the mission leader, I’ll be the first one to make contact with an alien.”

“Yeah right,” Alexis countered.

Matt snickered. “The first human to get slapped by an alien, maybe.”

Alexis bust out laughing, and Matt grinned smugly at Shiro. ‘ _Oh boy_ ,’ Shiro thought, ‘ _this is going to be a long day_.’

Still, Shiro would be lying if he said he didn’t like Matt. Something about this kid…

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Alexis was fun to make up and write. As much as this was just for fun, I'd love to get feedback! I haven't written much for Shiro or Matt before, so I'm still trying to figure out how to characterize them.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
